


Catch up

by Aemtha



Series: Haikyuu!! drabbles/imagines [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ok this is also me, reader trying to catch up to Kenma, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Kenma is afraid of his girlfriend because she reminds him so much of a certain Karasuno volleyball player. But she always implies that he doesn't need to worry.





	

 

Kenma loved his girlfriend, surprisingly more than his games. He is certainly amused and amazed at any given time with her, everything they have done together is so much better than any virtual adventure. Since he lacked the willpower to apply enough energy to be the dominant one in their relationship, it was like he was the damsel and (Y/n) was his hero.

She reminded him so much of Hinata Shoyo, a ginger young boy who is a year younger than them. A boy who likes to do something new all the time when it comes to volleyball. (Y/n) loved to switch things up, like trying out a new flavor and then pairing them with another new flavor, wearing something girly or something boyish or a little bit of both, her hairstyles were mirros to her wild personality. Anything new, she wanted to try it.

Though he knew that deep down he was scared because his girlfriend does things like it was just a flick of her finger, he knew that he can't catch up...

~

"(Nickname)-chan.." Kenma called out to the woman who was on the couch and she was close to falling if she ever lost balance.

"Yes?" She sang softly.

"Connor is not leaning. He's just standing."

"He's supposed to stand, right?"

"He's supposed to lean against that corner so that you could peak into the side. No matter how much you stretch to peak past that corner, you won't be able to see it on the television if the character is not even seeing it."

"Ugh." (Y/n) facepalmed as she quickly maneuvered the joystick so that the character would lean back against the wall of the building and peak over that corner. "I feel so stupid."

"It's a case of excitement and preparation." He chuckled and ruffled her hair before flopping down beside her on the couch.

~~

Kenma uncosciously petted (Y/n)'s head as she recently passed out on top of him, the controller she used was now situated at the ground next to the couch.

This was those times that the blond originally black haired male realized that he need not worry about their relationship because (y/n) is fantastic as is to remind him that, she was the one who is actually behind and is trying to catch up with him. And he is willing to wait for her.


End file.
